Just when they thought it was over
by Tenstar
Summary: Set five years after the battle with the first, The Scooby Gang are in Cleverland and it looks like the first has rise it's head again. A mystery ally shows up to help them. AU also may be a little fuffy near the end so if you don't like that don't read.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the new characters that I did create.**

****

**

* * *

**

It was about five years since the battle with the first but the Scooby gang hasn't really had a lot of time since that fight. Most of them have been all over the place like Italy, South America and even England before most of them headed to Cleveland cause of the hellmouth and something Giles said about the war not being over. In the end they set up a Slayer School in Cleverland that allowed most of the gang back together. Buffy, Willow, Faith, Dawn, Kennedy and Xander all ended up working there but Giles was being a little mysterious by staying behind in the UK. Buffy and Faith was working together to get the newer slayers up to standards as Dawn helped out with the new watchers as well as becaming one herself. Willow made sure that nothing magical happened the school or the people in it and Xander was in control of the building of any new buildings that were needed and make sure there was enough rooms etc for everyone.

Faith and Buffy took the new group of slayers out on partol but both kinda had a weird feeling that something was right, even though they were on the hellmouth it was something more that either could put their fingers on. Buffy turned to Faith and said "So I still don't think it's a great idea to take the new Slayers out with this feeling."

"Come on, B. What is the worse that could happen?" Faith replied but she began to think _okay maybe they would all die and that would be a bad thing._

"Well they may not come back and well I don't think the council will it that much do you?" Buffy said _though the girls will likely need to training against more the vamps before too long._

Buffy and Faith ended up in the graveyard before they found a few newibe vamps come out to play. Faith smiled as she turned to all the new slayers and said "So which one of you will be take on those newbies."

"Hey just cause we'll dead doesn't mean we don't care about being called names" The shortest vamp said as Buffy and Faith looked a little confused.

Two new slayers put their hands up before they went to fight them. The fight was kinda quick as the vamps seemed to be able to counter all of the moves that the new slayers had. The slayers managed to stay out of the way of the fangs as Faith and Buffy watch the fight with the other slayers. Buffy turned to Faith and said "You know we will need to step in sooner or later that about three times that a older vamp would have killed them."

"Don't sweat it, B. If they get too close to them we'll step in but they have to learn sooner or later that we won't always be here as back up." Said Faith _Well I still hope nothing happens to them or it's my head on the chopping block._

Faith and Buffy them looked at each other as they had a feeling that they have had many times before. Both took stakes out of their jackets before they quickly killed the vamps that the new slayers were fighting. "Lession is over, now quickly head back to the school cause something a whole lot uglier is about to make it's way here. said Buffy as some of the slayers never looked happy about it but the fact that both Buffy and Faith was looked worried, they knew that it must be something bad.

The Slayers rush out of the graveyard as Buffy and Faith look at each other, "You think what the hell this feeling will be, B. I mean this ain't the first time we have done this thing but I ain't never felt something like this since ... well you know the big bad first." Faith said trying to make it seem less serious then it actually was.

"Well it's not as strong as the first but it really is make me feel worried for the new slayers, I mean we will be able to handle it... I hope." Buffy looked worried as they both tried to get a read on where this thing was coming from.

Suddenly they hear something coming from behind. Faith and Buffy turned to see Anya standing behind them, however given the fact that Anya die in the final battle with the First, it clearly wasn't her. "Well, well, well, looks like the gang is all back together and getting ready for a war no less. Pity I had to cut the lession short but well I didn't want to see the poor girls get hurt just yet did I."

Buffy looked as if she wanted to deck the next thing that attacked them before she replied "How dare you even wear that. I mean I thought your little sick fantasy of people in my life was over when we kicked your ass the last time."

"Oh poor little girl thinking that was the end of my plans then you are sadly mistaken. I did you really think I would take over the world without be able to be in this world."

"Hold the phone there big bad, what do you mean be in it. Ain't you meant to be a big ball of light or some shit like that." Faith said

"Or some shit like that, Faith. I have been planned this for long then the you two of have been on this earth and this time there will be no stopping me. Oh but I guess you should meet my new friend and well I just know that he will just as close to you guys as well."

Suddenly there was a crash behind them and Buffy and Faith stood as they saw what was a damon that was over eight feet and had some sort of red skin. Buffy and Faith didn't waste any time as they attacked the beast with all there had but the beast laughed as he blushed them off like there nothing. Faith managed to get the stake into the beast gut but it only seemed to make the beast mad as he grabbed Faith by the neck and lift her off the ground. "That isn't nice." The beast said as Buffy tried to get the beast to let go of Faith.

The beast swang his arm and knocked Buffy into a nearby gravestone as Faith still tried to break free of the monster. "Now I have to make you pay and I was such a good time playing with my new toys."

Just as the beast was about to slam Faith into the ground, an mysterious hoodie appeared and nailed the beast with a thunderous knee to the chin that knocked the beast backwards. The beast looked shocked as he ran at the hoodie but the hoodie was too quick and managed to catch the beast with a roundhouse kick that knocked the beast flying into a crypt. The hoodie was about to follow it the beast into the crypt then a shout came from behind "that's enough."

The hoodie just seemed to growl as he paced in the graveyard. Faith and Buffy got up the their feet with a confused look on their face as they turn to see Giles standing there before he said "Buffy, Faith I think we need to talk."

TBC


	2. Ch 1: Mystery Man speaks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the new characters that I did create.**

* * *

Giles, Buffy, Faith and the hoodie firgure arrive in Giles' rent car to Buffy's home as they all went into the room. Faith and Buffy still had that weird feeling and they couldn't help but think that it was something to do with who was under the hoodie since they did seem to be able to take out that beast without too much trouble. Dawn, Willow and Kennedy were in the living room after Buffy had rang to wake them and Xander was on his way from his flat. Giles went into the living room first as the hoodie stood in the doorway. Faith never trusted this person cause of the fact he is hiding his face. Xander then came in and joked "Damn didn't know we were meant to be bring random hoodies to the party."

"Well now that everyone is here, I guess I should begin by letting you all know who the mystery person is, well his name is Greg and well he will be here to help out with any attacks from the hellmouth. He is as Buffy and Faith has seen very strong and quick and well he does seem to love to fight well anything really." Giles said before Greg pulled down his hoodie and show that he was human really.

"Sorry for not introducing myself in the graveyard but I thought it was kinda important to make sure that Faith there never went into the ground head first like that red damon or something was about to do." Greg said with a kinda thick scottish accent which shocked a lot of the scooby gang.

"Well what was with the growling, I mean I don't know many people who would go all primevil on beast like you did." Faith said _something they are not telling as I can feel it._

"haha, yeah sorry kinda happens when I am fighting, I kinda black out and attack everything that is well bad or in my way. I'm working on the in my way thing though, kinda a lot of people trips to the hospital cause of it." Greg joked which Xander did a nervious laugh as everyone else looked kinda worried.

"Quite however I assure all of you that Greg is safe to be around, well as long as you don't attack him that is." Giles said as he tried to assure everyone that there was nothing to worry about "Now we need to find him somewhere to stay. I mean he can't walk about the street all day."

"Well my place is out of the question, I mean it's kinda small as it is nevermind a second person there." Xander jokly said knowing that Giles was meaning here.

"Well there is only four bedroom here cause we never thought that we would need more. I am guessing Giles will needing the spare so I don't know where else he could be." Willow said as Buffy looked at her with her eyes wide open.

"Look I get it, Slayer gut telling you not to trust me. Walking the street won't be so bad to be honest, getting all the vamps and evil stuff before other people could be kinda fun." Greg put his hoodie up as he headed to the door.

"Wait, you could stay down in the basement. It's not much but better then being tried and sleeping in the park if you ask me." Dawn said as again Buffy looked shocked.

"Thanks for the offer but Buffy doesn't seem too happy about it. I ain't here to annoy anyone." Greg opened the door and walked out.

"Buffy, go and bring him back. How would you like it if people treated me like that. He is about my age you know." Dawn said to her sister.

_she just doesn't get it does she? I did that to protect her from the unknown._ Buffy thought before she got up and went out of the door. Greg wasn't that far ahead "GREG!" Greg stoped and turned around before he took his hood down. "You can stay in the basement but seriously I don't trust you yet. Like you said yourself I trust my slayer gut as you called it and well something isn't right. Unless you want to tell me something now."

"Well thanks but you don't have to worry, you gut is just picking up the demon dna in my system. Again nothing to be too worried about I am just well different then you guys but look I did save you and Faith from that beast and Giles does know me so maybe give me a break." Greg said

Buffy still wasn't sure as she lead the way back into the house. She looked at Dawn and said "Since you wanted him back you can make sure the basement is ready cause I really need a shower, I think that beast was drolling on us, ickly."

Xander walked up to Greg and shook his hand before he said "Welcome to our little misfit gang as you can clearly see I am the priate of the gang just waiting for my peg leg. I'm Xander by the way."

Willow followed closly behind and said "Well I have to admit that I was a little shocked you know the whole Giles bring someone back to help thing. I'm Willow and this is Kennedy my girlfriend."

"ahh one of the slayers, don't worry I ain't a stalker or anything but Giles made me read just about every slayer there is and well it was really dull." Greg said before Dawn walked up with a smile on her face.

"Hey I'm Dawn, the basement is just down there" she pointed to a door at the stairs. "I'll get you some covers before I come down to meet you."

Greg walked off to basement, he waited a while before Dawn came down with a cover for the cott that was in the room. "Look sorry about my sister, I think the fact that you look roughly my age and well she worries about me and well. I am sure that she will warm up to you in the end up, I mean your here to help and any help in at a hellmouth is well great."

Greg laughs a little as he took the covers "Honestly I get it, I mean I'm not the most friendly looking person and she saw me at my ass kicking best which would scare anyone." he rolled his shoulders before he looked at Dawn again "I am fine and well thanks for standing up for me, been a while since that has happened if I'm honest."

"No problem, anyway it will be kinda cool to have someone my age about the house, I mean the older one are kinda cramping my style." Dawn finished before she started to walk up the stairs. "Oh breakfast is normally ready about 6am so any time after that if you want to eat it should be there and the downstairs bathroom is actually just through there so if you need anything like a shower or that they are towels in there too. Kinda like having your own flat here." Dawn laughed as he walked up the started pace in the basement trying to get so stream off.

Dawn got to the top of the stairs and was meant by Buffy. "Don't even think about what you are thinking about missy."

"What, I was just thinking he seems like a nice guy that's all."

"Well that is what I first thought of Angel before he went all vamp on me so yeah just don't get too close. Even so Giles said he's okay, we don't know anything about him yet."

"Yeah so we don't know if he is evil either. I mean he's here to help and well you and Faith haven't really given him any welcome so I thought I would."

"Yeah, B, he did kinda save our asses from that bad breathe beast back there. I mean I don't know about you but I like my head not being driving into the ground." Faith appeared out of the kitchen.

"So he saved you from being attacked and you still don't like him, seriously want more does he have to do to get you to give him a break." Dawn said before she went up to her bedroom.

Buffy looked at Faith before she said "Why did you do that? I mean you had that feeling too and well normally it for something you know wanting to kill and skin us alive, Faith."

"Yeah and maybe he was like that before but hell I of all people know what is it like trying to make up for that type of shit, B. Will I keep an eye on him, hell yeah but I am not going to give him such a hard time cause of a feeling. He's on the good side for now and that's all that matters to me." Faith took her sandwhich up to her room as Buffy sighed and went up to her room.

* * *

LATER ON

Greg was wide awake as he was doing press up in the basement, the door opened and Giles walked down to the basement. "So remember the deal here, you don't say a thing about why you really are here until the time is right. The last thing they need is to have another thing to worry about"

Greg stopped doing push up and stood up "Listen G, I may have came here and I may have not finished that beast off like you said but the one thing you don't do is tell me what I can and can't do. In case you forgotten the last time that happen, I have no problem in remind you." Greg sighs as he sits at the cott "Luckly I do agree with them not needing to know cause well it makes thing a little a harder to work side by side if they actually knew why you brought me here."

"Quite but remember no funny business either, this isn't scotland anymore, I have more then a couple of watchers to keep you down." Giles said before he headed back up stairs. Greg ended up punching the wall in anger.

TBC

* * *

Please give me feedback and advice on storyline etc etc


	3. Ch 2: Better the Devil you know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the new characters that I did create.**

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

Greg was at the slayer school once again helping with the training of the newer slayers and well he didn't seem to be fighting back at all as Buffy and Faith shouted stuff to help the new slayers out with the fight. One of the slayers seemed to get annoyed at the fact he wouldn't go down and nail him right in the private area. Greg took a few moments before he nailed her with a knee to the chin, knockout her out cold. "What was that? I told you before you are only meant to help them train not hurt them." Buffy said as Greg just walked away.

Faith turned to Buffy "Well B she did kinda ask for it. I mean I ain't a guy but damn that looked sore to say the least. Hell I think she was luckily just to get knocked out."

Greg was sitting at the steps of the stairs outside, trying to claim down as he knew he was close to losing it. Suddenly a man appear to his right and Greg just stared at him. "Come on, Greg, don't have time for an old friend. Same but you have to know that plans are moving quickly then anyone thought would happen. Also who would have thought you would be playing nice with slayers of all people."

"Shut up and go." Greg turned away and head back into the school as the man disappeared once again.

Buffy looked for Greg _Maybe I am being too hard on the guy, I mean he hasn't done anything to me and he has been great with the girls here._ He was standing by the locker room. "Look I'm sorry about in there but we have to be careful with the new slayers." Buffy said

"Look just safe it, I mean I have been here for about a month but nothing but nice and still I get treated like crap from you. Without much of a reason too. So you don't like me but I am here and I have to stay here." Greg was about to walk past Buffy when Buffy pushed him against the wall.

"Look it's not don't like you, I-I-I don't trust you. I mean Dawn has been hanging about you any chance she gets and well I am her only family and I worry about her."

"Seriously is that why you have been a bitch cause in case you haven't notice I have been trying to stay away from Dawn cause of you. I mean every time she walks into a room I leave it, I make excuses when she comes to the basement why she needs to leave and I spend most of my being a moving punching bag for the newies in there. Why don't you just give me a break, I can't help it if Dawn wants to be my mate but I am trying my hardest to push her away which isn't really fair on her but well life sucks doesn't it." Greg said before he returned to the training room. He saw the Slayer that hit him getting up and walked over "Look I'm sorry for knocking you out but you were warned about that stuff when you first had a training session for me. Just don't do it again."

"She would be a fool to try that against you but it is effective against most vamps and demons." Faith said which sorta lighten the mood.

* * *

Dawn and Willow was working on trying to find out what that demon that attacked Buffy and Faith was in the graveyard. They had been looking for about a month but with not much luck. "God, this is getting really annoying now." Dawn slammed her book down as she put her heads in her hands. "Why do we always have to face demons that don't have a wiki page or something."

Willow laughed "If it was easy then the demon would likely be dead by now, now think of it as a fun game of hide and sneak. The demon is hiding in one of these many books and we have to find it. You know it will be our little fun game."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better and I'm sorry for losing it there. It's not really the demon, it's Greg. I mean I kinda get what he is going through being young and being here and all but he just seems to not want to talk to me at all. He seems really cool as well." Dawn replied as Willow closed her book and turned to face Dawn.

"Something people have there own problems to deal with. I mean none of us know much about him except what Giles said about him being a great ally to the school. We don't know what is going on in his head and well when he is ready I am sure he will talk to someone."

"I can't really blame him for being so closed off given how anything that goes wrong at the moment, Buffy blames him. Well I just thought someone who you know actually treat me like a person. Hell we barely see him eating or anything."

The door opens and Giles walks in as he was reading a book "Well I have to say that it looks like I have finally found that beast that attacked Faith and Buffy and well it's the devil."

"Wait you are talking about the actually devil, you know the king of hell and all." Dawn said as she looked confused.

"Well not quite, it seems like the beast is actually a demon called luciferous which is appears was taken by middle age England to be the Devil. Really it's just another demon, well actually one of the stronger, most feared and one of the hardest to kill demon." Giles takes his glasses off as he puts his fingers to the top of his nose. "There were thought to be long gone but it looks like the first had something up it's selves after all."

"Well I don't like the sound of that, I mean you thought the ubervampires were bad and now we have to face the devil, just when I thought me and Kennedy to have a holiday as well." Willow said.

"Well I guess we should gather the ours and tell them what this thing is cause it's going to take everything that we have to beat this demon and even then it will be a tough fight." Giles said as he put the book on table "Actually I better go and see if there is anything else about these demons." Giles went back to the other room as Dawn and Willow went to get the others.

* * *

Greg was sitting in a bar as the bartender handed him a whiskey "Keep these coming." Greg said as he handed over what looked to be few 100 dollar bills to sort his tap. Greg down the whiskey before the bartender refilled the glass. "Oh if I was you I would duck." Suddenly about four vampires jumped through the window as they walked up to Greg.

One of the girl vampires jumped the counter and grabbed the bartender. One of the guys went over to a group of girls as the girl puts the bartender up against the wall before she turns to the leader. "Can I kill this one, I am really thirsty, Jimmy."

"Well I guess there isn't any reason why you can't, since the boss said we couldn't kill Greggy boy here but he never said about anyone else in the bar." The vampire called Jimmy puts his arm around Greg as Greg looks at him.

Just as the girl was about to bite the bartender Greg finished his drink, "I wouldn't if I was you." Greg said as he looked at his glass.

"Oh and why is that?" The girl vamp looked over to him with a smirk on her face.

"Cause if you kill him then no-one will be here to pour my drinks."

Greg knocked the two vamps behind him down before he quickly grabbed the girl and snapped her neck which made her bust into dust, the other vampire that was with the girls came over and nail Greg with one of he chairs. Greg sweep the legs of that vampire before he used one of the broken chair bits. The other two vamps got up, Greg just looked at them which makes them back off. Greg cracks his neck before he takes another chair and sats at the bar and looks at the bartender. "Well I never said stop pouring, did I?" Greg held out his glass as the bartender, clearly still in shock, pours the drink. Greg finishes the drink before he steps away "Sorry about the bar, pitty kinda liked it here too."

"Look sonny what ever trouble you are in, you have steer clear of it. Also you are still welcome here." The bartender hands Greg his money before "and drinks are on the house, least I could do for saving my life."

Greg put on his hoodie before he nodded to the older man. Greg then leave the bar as he looked about to make sure he wasn't followed. Greg then put on his helmet and got on his bike and headed out of there.

* * *

Giles was standing in the living room of Buffy's home as Buffy, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Xander was in the room. Giles had his glasses off and was cleaning then before he looked about the room. "Now what we are dealing with is a L..."

"errrr Shouldn't we be waiting for Greg? I mean for the moment he is helping us fight this thing and he should know what is." Dawn spoke up.

"Well I am quite sure that Greg will be able to catch up, Dawn. I know that I will let him know what the beast if if he doesn't show up. Anyway this is actually a Luciferous which is about as deadly as a demon can get. Think about the first only a little younger and well able to break you in two with a single punch. However from what I have found out about them, they are not the smarter of demons. So maybe we could use that to out advantage." Giles said as he put up a map of the city in the living. "Now first we should find out where the beast is staying. Faith, Buffy, you find anything"

"Well Me and B there have been checking all of the crypts in the graveyard and apart from the vampires it doesn't seem to be there now." Faith said before she cracked her neck.

"Well I actually have send Greg out to a couple of local demon spots to see if he could find out anything but as of yet he hasn't has much luck either from anyone that has lived that is." Giles puts his fingers at the top of his nose as he thought about what Greg had left in his wake.

The front door opened and Greg walked in and was about to make his way to the basement when Giles ask "So did you have any luck this time?"

"Sorry, G, Vampires don't seem to be on the pay roll of the first at the moment. Anyway I need a shower." Greg went down into the basement as everyone else was quiet in the room.

"Well I don't think there is much more that we can do at the moment, Buffy, Faith you should head out for your patrol, I'll will make sure that Greg heads out in a little while." Giles said as Faith and Buffy got their stuff to go out slaying.

Faith and Buffy was about to head out when something felt a little different then before. Faith looked at Buffy with a confused look on her face "Can you feel it?"

"No, that is what worries me, that feeling that has been with me since Greg arrived is gone and we know that he is here." Buffy said as she took out a few stakes from the drawer and hands some to Faith. They both head out of the house as they started patrol.

Giles went down to the basement and put a chair at the door to make sure that no-one could come in before he made his way down the stairs. Greg was sitting on the cot as he thought to himself What the hell have I gotten myself into to now? Greg catch Giles coming down the stairs as he stood up and cliched his fists. "What do you want?"

"Well I am just coming down to make sure that you remember your end of the deal. I mean I brought you here cause you seem to be one of the few things to have ever had any success with the likes of Luciferous and things of that depth. I just want to make sure that you don't just think this is a trip out for you." Giles said

Greg rolled his shoulders "Firstly I am not a thing despite what you tell yourself to make your guilt go away at night, I am a human being just like you, only a lot stronger, faster and well petty much every way better then you. Also I do know that I was brought here to fight and well that thing cause me so much pain that I will get payback on it. pity it took you years to get me near this thing. If you are talking about telling them why else have I been out most of the day and night. someday soon we will need to tell them sooner or later. Now if you don't mind I think it should get back out there and well be a boy scout." Greg walked past Giles before he left the basement.

* * *

Buffy and Faith was already in the graveyard as they came up to another large group of vampires that were hanging out. The Vamps looked at Buffy and Faith and began to circle them before they both began to have a bad feeling again. "Look now I don't know if you know but we are kinda the Slayers, you know the ones that you normally either attack or run from so to have you doing this is kinda well weird." Buffy said as she and Buffy got back to back.

"Oh don't worry they won't be attack just yet. I mean it would be kinda annoying seeing as I just want a chat." Suddenly Celeb appears out from the bushes "Oh don't worry you killed him remember. It's just your neighborhood first poping in for a quick visit. As I see everything is going to plan."

"What you think we don't know what you are up to? Yeah nice move getting the devil on our asses but it's nothing that we can't handle." Faith remarked.

"Do you really think that is all I have planned you? Come on give me some credit, I may be older then anything you know but I still have a few things that are new you know. Anyway I think we should see how good or maybe bad you have gotten since our last meeting, oh don't worry big red is busy tonight so you just have those vampires to deal with." First walked away as Buffy and Faith were attacked by the vampires. Buffy an Faith starts to fight them off, they managed to get them to at least retreat and they take some with them.

* * *

Greg was walking the streets of Cleveland. He knew that there something amiss when he looked about the back allays and nothing was there. All the weeks that he has been down this way, there was always at least a vamp or two in those streets. It was kinda weird but suddenly the luciferous was standing at the end of the street as Greg just growled as the Luciferous just stared at him. "You caused me pain, now it's my turn."

The beast ran right at Greg as Greg tried for a roundhouse kick again but this time the beast was smart enough to grab his leg before tossing him down one of the alleys and into a dumpster. Greg stood up as The beast again ran at him, this time Greg flipped on the dumpster before he leaped onto the back of the beast. Greg tried to choke out the massive demon but it managed to slam into the wall a few times which made Greg let go. Greg was on the ground as the beast stood above him. "Pity, he thought you would actually be tougher, no matter." The beast then hit Greg with another shot that knocked him out.

* * *

Dawn and Willow was at the house in the living room. They both were eating popcorn and watching chick movies as Willow was trying to get Dawn's mind off her troubles and it seemed to be working. "So, how are things with you and Kennedy? I mean living here can't be too good for you guys." Dawn said

"Actually things are great, I mean I do worry about her when she goes out to patrol and all but well I guess I got use to it with having my best friend well die twice. Also I like staying here, it means that I can spend some time with you, Dawnie." Willow said nugging Dawn as she took some popcorn.

"Listen Willow, thanks for this. I know I haven't been all that great to be around but well lets just call it me making up for all the teenage stuff I had to skip. God knows that we have been through a lot over the past few years." Dawn got up as the film ended. "I am actually starting to worry about Buffy and them, I mean it's getting a little late without so much of a phone call."

"I am sure they are fine, I mean my senses aren't picking them up in damage. I am sure that they will be back soonish, I hope." Willow trying to hide the fact that she was always worried. Just as Willow said that Kennedy came up with Buffy and Faith. Willow ran over and give her girlfriend a hug and a kiss.

Dawn began to look confused as normally Greg would have been in at the same time. "Errr I don't mind to be a nag but well where's Greg?"

"Wait you mean he isn't here, brat?" Faith said with a kinda shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean we have been over most of the hot spots and well he isn't anywhere that we could see. We guessed he came back here seeing how Buffy and Faith got catch up with the first."

"Oh my god, are you two okay? I mean the last time The first appeared, he brought that beast with him." Willow said looking worried.

"No, that was the really weird thing though. I don't know about Faith but it seem, well a little too easy. I mean we never took out everything that we were fighting but they retreated at random. It just seemed like it was a trap but nothing cam... You don't think?" Buffy said as Faith just turned to Buffy at the same time.

"Yeah, I think I do, B. Kinda makes sense to take out the person who caused the most damage in the first place." Faith and Buffy made their way to door as the other looked kinda confused.

"Hold the phone, what are you two on about?" Dawn said just before the two left the house.

"Well I have to say that I never expected this from the first but it was very smart" Giles said at the top of the stairs "Making himself known to you as it set it's beast on Greg. I mean it's basic divide and conquer tactic and well it's quite interesting that he choose try this now."

Dawn went to the door as Buffy grabbed her arm "Whoa, I know you are like Greg's biggest fan but you aren't going out there considering we know it's going to be a trap, Dawnie"

"Well it's not like he will be glad to see you is it? If he's hurt, at least someone should be out for his safety." Dawn said which kinda shocked Buffy.

"I told you before why I don't trust him but I am not going to leave him to be killed despite what you think." Buffy said.

"Well you kinda have a track record of that, B. I mean I don't remember you being all kind when you never trusted me." Faith said as Buffy looked at her "Anyway, it's a massive city, we are going to be a lot of help. How about we head over to the school and get some of the girls and get in groups. three people per group and two slayer min in a group should be enough, B."

"Okay fine but you are will me miss." Buffy turned to Dawn "I want one of the slayers that are set to head back home at the end of this week with us too. I am not taking any chances with this time and Dawn."

The scooby gang left the house to go look for Greg as Dawn had a really bad feeling about Greg, _I can feel that something has happened to him and I can't believe I never told him. _

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Hope this is a lot better, the other charpers are kinda old sorry. reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Ch 3: Well Fair has left the building

Dawn, Buffy and Jennifer(a slayer) were walking down a street as Dawn and Buffy were walk side by side. "Look Dawn, I know you are made at me but I never had a thing to do with whatever happens to Greg. I mean it, even if I don't trust, I wouldn'... no I couldn't set up like this." Buffy said as Dawn still looked piss at Buffy.

"Look it doesn't matter if you meant to or not but you are always treating him like he is some type of demon or something. I mean I know that you are worried about me but he doesn't seem all that into me. He barely says two words to me you know." Dawn said as she was trying to make her sister see if from Greg's point of view.

"Well I actually think that is kinda my fault. He did kinda said something about not wanting to cause me any trouble and staying out of your way. haha" Buffy nervous laughed as Dawn just stared at her.

"Buffy, I don't think you have any high ground on the people that I want to be friends with, hello you went out with the two most infamous vampires of all time and well both of who tried to kill you at some point and you still took them back." Dawn replied

"Well that was different Dawnie, I mean it wasn't the..." Buffy said before dawn cut her off

"Yeah yeah yeah, not their fault cause they never had a soul blah blah blah. Well I don't know if you have seen but Greg actually has a soul as I know Willow has told you. Yeah I guess you thought I never found out about that little spell that you had Will do. Look lets just try to find Greg." Dawn crossed her arms as she walked a little hard.

"Now Jeniffer you will need to stay close, Jeniffer." Buffy turned around and saw that Jeniffer was no where in sight "Dawn get close." Buffy grabbed Dawn's arms as she pulled her close "I think it's close, you need to stay with me now, Jeniffer is missing. stay behind me a little." Dawn gets behind her with a sword as Buffy takes the lead. Buffy gets to an allyway and signals Dawn to stay here. Buffy walks up to the ally when suddenly Buffy goes flying over Dawn's head and into the building behind her. Dawn looks scared as The beast appears with a girn on his face.

"Oh Poor Dawnie is left helpless now. Buffy no fun maybe little sis will be." The beast begins to walk towards Dawn slowly at first. Dawn Screams as she backs up a little. Just as it was about to jump it seems like it's catch on something as he can't move forward.

"Whoa there, I never said I was done with you yet, big red." Greg, bloodied and bruised, was holding on the tail of the beast as it turned around looking a little shocked but then smiles. "Come on big boy, you want a tough fight, don't you?"

Greg yanks on the tail to bring the beast closes to him. The beast goes for a right hand but Greg blocks and counters with a left followed by a right and another left. The beast was now on the back foot as Dawn rushed over to check on Buffy. Greg got caught by the beast's tail and was knocked down. The beast tried to stomp on him but he rolled out of the way. The beast kept trying as Greg kept rolling. Greg grabbed a peice of wood from a crate and blocks one of the stomp long enough to get back to his feet. The beast knocks Greg into a building before he looks at Buffy and Dawn the races over to them. Greg kips up and races before to the beast and spears it away from Dawn and Buffy. Greg stood in the way of the beast and Dawn and Buffy. He was clearly in a lot of pain but the beast seemed to just walk away.

Greg stayed the way in case the beast returned as Faith, Giles, Xander, Willow, Kennedy and some of the slayers arrive on the scene to see the choas. "Looks like someone staged a little smackdown here." Said Xander trying to lighten the mood again. Buffy wakes up and gets to her feet holding her head. "How's the head Buffy?" Xander asked

"Okay, although the street seems to be spinning a lot." said Buffy. "How is Greg?"

Greg was still standing but barely, he was more bent over then before as he held his ribs. Dawn walked over but when she always got close to Greg, he passed out. "WE NEED HELP HERE." Dawn yelled as Faith, Giles and Kennedy went over to Greg to see if he's okay.

"He's still got a pluse but it looks like he has took some beating. Actually given the beating, I am shocked he even fought off the beast." Giles pointed out.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Buffy said.

* * *

A lot of the slayers had returned to the school but the scoobies were waiting in the hopsital waiting room to see how Greg was. Dawn looked really worried as did all of them. The doctor came into the room with a chat. "Well given the fact he is no slayer, I am shocked that you even saw him winning a fight against a eight foot beast. Almost every single one of his ribs has been broken. His right shoulder was dislocated as well as his right knee, both of which he has tried to knock back in. Also how he punched anything with that left hand is just amazing. As for his face, his jaw seemed to have cracked and his right optical bone as well. Lastly, his left eye was almost completed closed. I'll be amazed if he wakes up within the next six months."

"Can we see him?" Dawn stands up and asks.

"Well yes but only two at a time at the moment." Doc said before he leaves them.

"Well I'll take Dawnie in to see Greg first. Buffy you really need to get yourself checked. Don't worry I'll make sure that Dawn is a-okay." Willow said as she tried to make Buffy see a doctor of her own. Dawn and Willow leave the waiting room and head to a private room as Greg was hooked up to a few machines.

Dawn little out a little cry as she saw Greg like that. She couldn't believe how badly he was hurt given that he was her protector not too long ago. Dawn was scared out of her mind when the beast attacked her and well he really came through for her and now he was at death's door if you believed the doctor. "It's not right, Wil. I mean not three hours ago, he was fighting to save mine and Buffy's life and now he is like this." Dawn broke down again as Willow hugs her "He was so brave as well, I mean I know that almost everyone I've been about is brave but he refused to back down from that thing." Dawn couldn't help but broke down again and this time there was no holding back.

* * *

"I had him beaten, just one more punch and nothing would have stop you master." the beast paced in a cave

"Well if I wanted him dead then he would be by now. Now I called you off for a reason. I told you only to hurt him and Buffy by attacking Dawn." The first appearing as Buffy appeared. "Now I know that you are bloodthristy but well I have BIG plans for Greg. That isn't the only reason I called you back. I have someone to help you arrive, think of her as me when I am not talking to you."

A women walked into the cave with a disgusted look on her face "Now are you seriously telling me that I am working with the first of all evil and this is where we are plotting. Having you ever heard of hotels, you know all the beds and nice things like heaters."

"Who is this women?" The beast slowly walks towards the women.

"The name's Victoria." The beast tries to poke her but she vamped up and flipped him "and I am not someone you want to mess with if I was you. Now as for Buffy, Greggy Boy and the rest, I think beating them down isn't doing what we hoped it would do, it's time to mess with their minds. I know just how to get to them as well" Victoria walks away from the beast "Are you coming or what? I am not staying here, it's icky." The beast follows Victoria as she walks out of the cave.

* * *

Giles was standing outside of the hospital as the doctor that is treating Greg walks over. "I am glad to see that you have left out some of the medical history, Doctor." Giles said

"Well you really didn't leave me much of a choice Rupert but next time try to give me fair warning. I had to rush over from the other side of town to make sure that none of the other school doctor seen him. I still don't understand why you never wanted this information to be given to Buffy but I trust you, Rupert." The doctor hands over some folders as Giles tosses them into a bin and sets them on fire.

"Well I know that it will be easier if they didn't know for the moment and I will tell them." Giles said as he walks back into the hospital "Anyway I better go and see how Buffy is."

Buffy and Faith were in another room waiting for a different doctor to come in with Buffy's test results. "God I hate these places, you know eight months in one kinda makes you want to stay out of all hospital, B" Faith said trying to relax herself but it didn't seem to work.

"Look it's me that is getting seen too so I don't know why you are being like this Faith. Also sorry about the whole coma thing but you did kinda ask for it. You know the whole evil thing really didn't suit you." Buffy said as Faith shurgged.

"Hey, you know I am the toughest baddie you ever faced B. Also you got luckly with that knife but it's all good, being on the good side and all, it has a health plan and everything B." Faith joked as the doctor walked into the room.

"Well Miss Summers, I don't see anything wrong, I am sure that the slayer healing has heal any damage that was happened." He said before he left the room.

"Well looks like you have a clean bill of health, B. Good news all around." Faith said with a smile.

"Well not really, I mean I haven't see Greg but the look on your and Dawn's faces sorta told me everything. I mean every just listening to the Doctors and the list of injuries. I have to say that I am feeling pretty luckly." Buffy said "I kinda feel like a bitch given the fact he is in a coma trying to protect me and Dawnie."

"Well you kinda were, B but I think he understood. I mean he doesn't share that much and well he is kinda like me or Spike in the way he fights which can't really always be a good thing. Also there is something in him that we both felt that first night. Despite all this I have to say that he has kinda earned a break." Faith said. "I don't know many evil people standing between the slayer and what looked to be certian death."

"Well I don't think that he was standing in the way because of me, Faith. I know he won't admit it but he seems to care about Dawn a lot." Buffy said as she tried not to let on that annoyed her. She didn't know why but she just felt like Greg was setting Dawn up for heartbreak, also the fact that no-one knows anything about him pre Cleveland worries Buffy.

Faith helped Buffy off the hospital bed before walking along side her "Well take it easy on the kid, I mean he has been with us and took a lot of beating without so much as a complain. Hell I know I am glad for him, B, I don't know how many more Newbies I could have let beat me without snapping." Faith said jokely.

"Well I suppost he has been a great help and Buffy no likey getting hurt either so yeah maybe I have just been a bitch. I just hope Dawn is okay, I know how much she cares for him. She always going on about how I should cut him a break and that." Buffy said as they left the room and went to the waiting room.

* * *

Greg was in a weird place that seemed like a park but the last thing he remember was fighting that massive beast, hell he wasn't sore or anything which he know likely meant that he was dead or at least dying. He began to walk about the area which never seemed to have much life in it but he had to admit that it was beautiful. He smiled as the sun beated down on him. Suddenly he heared movement before behind and quickly turned as he stared at a women. "Don't be scared. Greg is it now?"

Greg looked at the woman up and down and he knew that it wasn't the first because even in his dreams he could feel it if it was the first. "So what I am dead or something?"

"Far from it, Greg. In fact, I am here to tell you that you need to stop fighting what you truly are." The woman said as Greg looked at her with a lot of shock in his eyes.

"You do know that if I do that then I am putting everything and everyone at risk once again. I won't... I can't do it." Greg said, he looked about as the woman seemed to have a disappointed look on her face.

"If you don't then they will all die." She said.

"If I do then I may be the one to kill them, that something I can't allow to happen." Greg said as he looked at the woman thinking that she was crazy.

"Greg, she will never truly be with you, no matter how much you love her or even how much she loves you. You simply can't be loved the way you are." The woman said.

"Well leave me the fuck alone. I am done being a pawn in the games for the Powers and the first." Greg sat at the tree and relaxed.

* * *

Dawn was sitting by Greg's bed as Willow left the room, Dawn was in tears as she hear someone behind her. "Dawnie, it's not as bad as it looks. He is still fighting and he doesn't seem the type of guy to quit. So the docs don't seem to think he will be awake soon but I will make sure that he gets the best treatment from the doctor and I am sure there something in my bag of tricks to help him out." Dawn looks around to see that it was Buffy.

"I know but it isn't fair." Dawn said as she held Greg's hand. Dawn never told anyone how she felt but she kinda knew that everyone knew that she liked Greg, not just liked but like liked him. Dawn just didn't see why she was being punished like this.

"Well dying isn't that bad, I mean I have done it twice now and well look at me." Dawn's eyes widen as she knew that it wasn't actually Buffy in the room but the First. "In the end, Dawnie, we are all doing to die. Maybe it isn't fair that Greggy is going to miss out on all the fun but well that's life."

"Y-y-y-y-you're not Buffy" Dawn said as she held Greg's hand tighter. Even though she knew he wasn't going to be able to do anything just holding his hand seem to give Dawn some more strength. "You did this to him, you and your pet."

"Actually my pet as you call him was meant to kill you. You see I had plans for Greg but looks like he is out of the game now. This is your fault Dawnie, he wouldn't be here if you weren't bor... no wait you weren't actually born. Also if you knew what Greg is and what he has done don't, I doubt you would be holding his hand like that" The first said with a smirk on it's face.

Just like that it was gone as Buffy and Faith entered the room looking at Dawn. She was scared out of her wits as Buffy went over and hugged her. "Dawn, he's going to be fine, trust me." Buffy said as she tried to ressure her little sister.

"It's not that, t-t-t-the first was here. It wasn't after you or Greg, it said that it was after me and that's it's my fault that he was here." Dawn said, she thought about saying what the first said about Greg but she decided not too, after all he did save both Buffy and her. So he can't be all bad, can he?

* * *

Victoria and breast arrived at a house and Victoria smiled, "I think this one will do. I mean it's not a manson but then again we are in Cleveland. Anyway this is where you get to have fun, Luci, get rid of everyone in that building but leave me a snack, pretty please." Victoria pointed to the house as The breast smiled as he sent to work in the house.

Suddenly the first appear in the form of Buffy in front of Victoria "So Vickie was keeping a low pro a little too much to ask." The first said.

"I am, hence why Luci is doing all the work. Anyway you brought me in here to rattle one person cage and well I can't do that when he's in a coma, so I may as well have some luxley digs. Anyway it's not we are causing too much of a problem, I'll make sure no one will know about it." Victoria said even started to pout a little.

"I spoil you somethings, okay go ahead have fun but you need to pay someone a vist soon." The first said as it disappeared. Victoria smiled as she watching the beast destory everyone in and around the mansion. Victoria couldn't help but laugh as she show everyone trying to get away from the beast but it was clearly no use.

* * *

Greg was laying on the grass by the tree now as the women was still talking to me. Greg stop listening a while ago because it was the same thing over and over again. The only reason that he hasn't let go and use what he has in him is because of what it does to him. He couldn't risk everything he has managed to do in the past year or two for anything. "Are you even listening to me, Greg?" The women said.

"No, Joan." Greg replied, he had no reason to call her Joan but he was sick of not having a name to call her. "Anyway I have read the notes, accept what I am or blah blah blah. How do I know that you aren't the First. I mean yeah I am in a coma and all but I don't think that would stop it or you from messing with my mind"

"I can assure you that I am not that thing, I am part of the Powers To Be." She said as Greg looked at her, he saw that she was serious so he stood up tall. "I am trying to help you become what you are to save the entire world."

"Screw the world, this coma is kinda nice. Well minus the company but still we can't get everything we want, can we?" Greg looked the women in the eyes as he said that. He knew that he couldn't do anything to he, he didn't know why he knew that, he just did. "Also you need to learn that I am not going to be that forcomming from going back to that way. I didn't like it and I am not going to let it take me over again."

"Well it won't take over you again, you have learn to control everything about yourself and well given what happened to you. No-one can blame you from jumping over the edge like you did." She stated as if it was a fact.

"That's not true because I do" Greg stared at the women and finally she show everything in his eyes even though they were in his mind, he managed to keep the pain and suffering he hidden until now. She understand why he is like this now and she seems to just disappear as Greg sigh and stats "Finally peace at last." Greg lays back down as he knew it may be a while here.


End file.
